


The Fireworks Aren't Half as Beautiful as This

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fourth of July, Fourth of July fic, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Sam out for the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fireworks Aren't Half as Beautiful as This

For the 4th of July Dean had brought them to drive in to see the fireworks display. It was late, almost ten at night, but the lot was full and everybody was eagerly awaiting the colorful explosions.

The Winchesters sat at the front of the Impala, more leaning than anything, sipping Dean’s choice of beer. A kid ran by, followed closely by his mother who shot them a wry smile as she passed. Sam smiled in return, Dean gave a short nod of his head.

They polished off a 6 pack before the announcer asked the crowd to prepare themselves for the show. Things quieted for a moment before the first firework went off.

It was all by itself as it climbed higher into the sky, over the river. Just before it went off Sam noticed four more on either side of it start to rise as well. The explosion was loud and made multiple popping noises as it blossomed out, painting the entire field in red, white and blue as it changed colors.

Sam got a good look at them too because as it went off Dean pulled him into an embraced, dipped him back and kissed him. He heard more fire crackers go off but his attention was for Dean alone.

His lips were chapped but soft, their heat warming Sam’s and the small taste Dean stole was enough to have Sam smiling.One of Dean’s hands cradled Sam’s head, the fingers gently massaging his scalp, the other braced his back to just around his hip, supporting Sam’s weight. It was a little awkward with Sam being taller, but it was enough to have Dean still press their bodies together in a tight embrace.

Dean held the position until he was done kissing him, even then he rested his forehead against Sams for a second. “Sammy." he said, brushing his lips over Sam’s again. Sam heard the unspoken  _I love you_ in Dean’s voice and responded with a kiss himself.

With a grin Dean pulled him back to an upright position. He held his baby brother close for a moment, inhaling his scent before releasing him. Sam smiled down and Dean before reaching over and pulling out to beers. He popped both open and handed one to Dean. They tapped them together, their eyes meeting as their bottles _clinked_ together.  
 "Thanks, Dean." Sam said, his eyes trailing upwards to see the display.

Dean smiled, watching Sam. “No problem, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr side-account


End file.
